Azeroth
Auch wenn Azeroth nur einer der zahllosen Planeten im Großen Dunklen Jenseits ist, haben sich hier doch die meisten Ereignisse des Warcraft-Universums abgespielt. Es ist zudem die einzige Welt, die sich je erfolgreich gegen eine Invasion durch die Brennende Legion wehren konnte, und das, so unwahrscheinlich es auch klingen mag, sogar zwei Mal. Allgemeines In World of Warcraft: Chronik, Band 1 World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1. Dark Horse Books (15. März 2016). ISBN 1616558458. ISBN-13: 978-1616558451 erfahren wir, dass Azeroth ein Titan und die letzte Hoffnung des Pantheons ist. Nachdem die Titanen vom Fall Sargeras' und seiner Erschaffung der Brennenden Legion erfuhren, versuchten sie, ihren fehlgeleiteten Bruder zu retten. Auf der Welt Nihilam erzählten sie ihm, dass es einen ungeborenen Titanen namens 'Azeroth' gibt, der eines Tages mächtig genug sein wird, um die Alten Götter und ihre finsteren Meister zu vernichten. Doch statt seine Geschwister anzuhören, ermordete Sargeras seinen Waffenbruder Aggramar und entfesselte einen gewaltigen Teufelssturm, der das gesamte Pantheon binnen weniger Augenblicke auslöschte. Allein der Zauber des Titanen Norgannon, bei dem er das Bewusstsein der Titanen auf eine Art Datenscheiben aus Kristall speicherte, rettete die Schöpfer vor dem endgültigen Tod. Sargeras teilte die letzte Hoffung, die seine Geschwister in unsere Welt setzten, nicht und schwor, dass die Brennende Legion Azeroth finden und den schlafenden Titanen vernichten wird, bevor die Alten Götter ihn in eine abscheuliche Kreatur der Leere verwandeln. Seitdem versuchte Sargeras' Dämonenarmee bereits drei Mal, in Azeroth zu landen. Und die vierte und bisher größte Invasion ist bereits unterwegs in... World of Warcraft: Legion. Der schlummernde Titan Azeroth ist ein schlafender Titan, der im Herzen von Azeroth träumt, aber wohl nie erwachen wird. Ein Funke seiner Seele schlummert jedoch in den Seelen der Helden, ganz egal woher sie ursprünglich auch kommen mögen. Das Herz von Azeroth erleuchtet jeden Recken, der diese Welt als seine Heimat verteidigt. Das bedeutet, dass das Schicksal des ganzen Universums nun in den Händen der Helden von Azeroth liegt und sie in Zukunft sowohl die Alten Götter stoppen als auch Sargeras' Wahnsinn beenden müssen. Azeroth ist ein Titan - die Story hinter Legion und World of Warcraft: http://www.buffed.de/World-of-Warcraft-Spiel-42971/Specials/Azeroth-Titan-Story-Legion-1193210/ Während der Ereignisse um den "Ruf des Rates" als Pre-Event zu WoW: Legion erfahren Brann Bronzebart, Erzmagier Khadgar und die Abenteurer von Magni Bronzebart, dass seine Verwandlung in einen Diamanten seine Ohren für die Stimme Azeroths öffnete und er nunmehr "Der Sprecher" Azeroths ist. Auch er berichtete, dass Azeroth nicht einfach ein riesiger Felsbroken, sondern eine Titanin ist. Quest 100: Der Diamantenkönig Bevölkerung Vor der Ankunft der Titanen, die kamen um die Alten Götter zu unterwerfen, waren - abgesehen von den Elementaren - die Trolle, die Aqir und das Volk, das uns als "die Gesichtslosen" bekannt ist, die einzigen bekannten intelligenten Lebensformen auf Azeroth. Aufgrund des Krieges zwischen den Alten Göttern und den Titanen, sowie der umfangreichen Neuformung des Planeten nach dem Krieg, bestehen kaum noch Belege dafür, welche Völker vor den Alten Göttern existiert haben könnten. Blizzard Entertainment: Creative Development #2 Inzwischen hat Azeroth ine Vielzahl von Völkern und Rassen hervorgebracht: Blutelfen, Furbolgs, Zwerge, Gnome, Stacheleber, Hochelfen, Goblins, Drachen, Vrykul, Gnolle, Zentauren,Menschen, Naga, Nachtelfen, Tauren, Neruber, Qiraji, Kobolde und Trolle. Außerdem gibt es noch einen ansehnlichen Anteil von Orcs und Draenei und Ogern, aber diese Völker stammen vom Planeten Draenor. Zudem gibt es noch die Untoten auf Azeroth; auch wenn man sie selbst bei größzügiger Auslegung des Wortes nicht als "Volk" bezeichnen kann. In den letzten Jahren ist ihre Zahl stark angestiegen. Geographie Die Welt Azeroth besteht aus mehreren großen, separaten Gebieten. Dies sind hauptsächlich die Östlichen Königreiche, Kalimdor, Nordend und die Südlichen Meere. Zutiefst verwoben mit Azeroth und doch davon getrennt ist der Smaragdgrüne Traum, der ursprüngliche Bauplan des Planeten, so, wie ihn die Titanen ursprünglich angelegt hatten. Der Traum ist ein wilder, dichter Urwald: die Welt, die Azeroth ohne die Einwirkung der intelligenten Rassen heute wäre, also ohne Städte, Landwirtschaft, Technologie und Kriege. Azeroth als Welt besitzt folgende bekannte Kontinente: thumb|Azeroth vom Weltraum aus an Bord der [[Vindikaar auf Argus]] * Östliche Königreiche (mitunter auch "Kontinent Azeroth" genannt) * Kalimdor (siehe auch: Alt Kalimdor) * Nordend (spielbar mit der Erweiterung: Wrath of the Lichking) * Pandaria (spielbar mit der Erweiterung: Mists of Pandaria) * Elementare Ebenen (spielbar mit der Erweiterung: WoW: Cataclysm) * Verheerte Inseln (spielbar mit der Erweiterung: WoW: Legion) * Kul Tiras (spielbar mit der Erweiterung: WoW: Battle for Azeroth) * Zandalar (spielbar mit der Erweiterung: WoW: Battle for Azeroth) Auf dem Kontinent Azeroth befindet sich das einzige intakte Dunkle Portal was zur Scherbenwelt bzw. Draenor führt, und auch von Gul'dan verwendet um die Orcische Horde nach Azeroth zu führen, wodurch der erste Krieg zwischen Mensch und Orc entstand. Azeroth das Königreich Vor dem chaotischen Zeitalter der orcischen Kriege, als das Dunkle Portal zum ersten Mal geöffnet wurde, galt Azeroth als das mächtigste aller Menschenvölker. Seit mehreren Generationen herrschte Frieden im Königreich, und unter der gerechten Regentschaft von König Adamant Wrynn III lebten die Menschen in Wohlstand. Überall im Land war Azeroth als ein Hort des Lichts und der Wahrheit bekannt. Die Ankunft der Orkischen Horde Doch die Ankunft der Orcischen Horde markierte den Beginn eines Konfliktes, der das Königreich fast fünfzehn Jahre lang verheeren sollte. Viele Clans hatten ihre Heimatwelt Draenor verlassen und im Osten, im Schwarzen Morast, erste Feldlager aufgeschlagen. Nachdem sie Azeroth vorsichtig erkundet hatten, befahlen die gierigen Häuptlinge einen Angriff auf Burg Sturmwind und rechneten mit einem schnellen Sieg über die schwachen Menschen. Diese überstürzte Handlung führte zu einer schmählichen Niederlage und zwang die Orcs zum Rückzug in das Sumpfgebiet, in dem sich das Dunkle Portal befand - nur mit Mühe konnten sie ihre Verfolger im Gewirr der modrigen Pfade abschütteln. Der schmerzlichste Verlust für das Volk von Azeroth war jedoch, dass König Adamant Wrynn III sein Leben lassen musste, als Sturmwind von der Orcischen Horde überfallen wurde. Im Alter von 20 Jahren wurde Prinz Llane Wrynn zum König gekrönt und schwor, das Land von diesen grausamen Geschöpfen zu befreien. Er hatte erkannt, dass die Orcs zwar unglaublich stark und bösartig waren, aber selten wirksame Kampftaktiken anwendeten. Ihre zerstreuten Einzelangriffe waren äußerst unorganisiert. Durch Strategie und List konnten seine Soldaten selbst zahlenmäßig überlegene Marodeure besiegen und die Horde in Schach halten. Fast zehn Jahre der Überfälle und Raubzüge hatten die Bewohner Azeroths sehr vorsichtig gemacht. Doch als Rend Schwarzfaust die einst ungeordneten Angriffe der Orcs führte, hielt König Llane es für nötig, weitere Soldaten und Bogenschützen zum Schutz des Grenzgebietes auszusenden. Mit Rend Schwarzfausts Aufstieg zum Kriegsherrn der Horde und dem Kampf für die Verteidigung des Königreiches brachen die dunklen Tage des Ersten Krieges an. Der Erste Krieg und seine Folgen Die Kriegswirren sollten Azeroth fast fünf Jahre lang verwüsten und die reichen Ländereien als tote Erde zurücklassen. Diesmal hatte Llane die erbarmungslosen Klans unterschätzt - sie richteten schreckliche Massaker an und erschlugen jeden, der ihnen in die Hände fiel. Die Orcs machten keinen Unterschied zwischen Soldaten und Kindern, Kriegern und Frauen. Das stolze Königreich und seine Verteidiger wurden in die Knie gezwungen. Als König Llane heimtückisch ermordet wurde, nahm sich Sir Anduin Lothar der geschlagenen Armeen von Azeroth an und schart seine Landsleute um sich. Der tapfere Ritter führte die Überlebenden aus ihrem verwüsteten Heimatland bis an die Gestade Lordaerons. König Terenas, der Herrscher dieses Landes, zeigte sich bereit, die Heimatlosen zu unterstützen. Die Flüchtlinge siedelte daraufhin an der Südküste von Lordaeron und beschworen ihre Bündnistreue zur Allianz. In Anerkennung seiner Verdienste wurde Anduin Lothar der Titel Lordregent von Azeroth verliehen. Er gelobte, seine gefallenen Mitstreiter zu rächen und das Königreich aus den Klauen der Orcischen Horde zu befreien. Mutig und kampfgestählt sinnten die letzen der großen Armeen nun auf Vergeltung für den Verlust ihrer Heimat. Das Ende der orkischen Besatzung Nur sechs Jahre später begannen die Klans mit einer Großoffensive an den Küsten Lordaerons. Auch an der Nordgrenze Khaz Modans konnten die Streitkräfte der Allianz einen Vormarsch der Orcs nicht lange aufhalten. Viele der wichtigsten Provinzen wurden völlig zerstört und eine erneute Niederlager der Menschen schien schon fast sicher. Lediglich die kleingeistigen Rivalitäten und Kämpfe innerhalb der Horde zwangen die Orcs wieder zum Rückzug. Lord Anduin Lothar begriff schnell, das Unstimmigkeiten die Klans entzweiten und scharte seine letzten Truppen um sich. Die Armeen der Allianz drängten die Orcs nach Süden, zurück ins verwüstete Land Azeroth. Das Königreich, das ihrem gnadenlosen Ansturm als erstes zum Opfer gefallen war, war nun die letzte Bastion der orkischen Macht. Zwar fiel Lord Lothar am Fuße des Schwarzfelses im Kampf, doch seine getreuen Mitstreiter Turalyon und Uther Lichtbringer führte die Kräfte der Allianz zu einem erbitterten Gegenangriff. In einer ruhmreichen, aber schrecklichen Schlacht schlugen ihre Streitkräfte das Gross der Orkischen Horde. Es gelang dem Erzmagier Khadgar, das Dunkle Portal zu zerstören und die Orcs damit von Verstärkung aus Draenor abgeschneiden. Die verstreuten Stämme wurden innerhalb weniger Monate zusammengetrieben und in Internierungslager gesperrt. Die letzte Bastion der Menschheit Kaum waren die lodernden Feuer des Zweiten Krieges erloschen, erlebte Azeroth eine neuerliche Blüte. Terenas hatte die Führer der Allianz dazu gebracht, Geld und Arbeitskräfte für den Wiederaufbau der Stadt Sturmwind bereitzustellen. Der junge, dynamische Varian Wrynn bestieg den Thron von Azeroth und konnte durch seine weitblickende Herrschaft das Königreich wieder als militärische Großmacht etablieren. In den folgenden Jahren begann unter den Nationen der Allianz ein kleinmütiger Zank und Streit, der das große Bündnis langsam zerrüttete. Die Hochelfen sowie das Volk von Stromgarde und Gilneas entzogen König Terenas ihre Unterstützung. Varian Wrynn erkannte jedoch, dass sein Königreich für immer in der Schuld der Allianz stehen würde, und blieb dem Bündnis treu ergeben. Seit der Invasion der Brennenden Legion, die Lordaeron in Schutt und Asche legte, ist Azeroth die letzte Bastion menschlicher Zivilisation. Den heldenhaften Beispielen des legendären Lord Anduin Lothar und König Llane Wrynn folgend, werden die Verteidiger des Königreiches zu den am erbittertsten kämpfenden Kriegern im Land gezählt. Resolut walten sie ihres Amtes, die Ehre und die Macht der Menschheit in einer immer dunkler werdenden Welt zu erhalten. Galerie Weltkarte Entstehung Warcraft-Volume 1.jpg|Azeroth vor der Teilung der Welt BfA World Map 2018-04-13.jpg|Azeroth mit Battle for Azeroth Quellen Kategorie:Region Kategorie:Titanen Kategorie:Planet